Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!
is the twenty-fifth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the final appearance of Tecchu, who will later return as Akyachuuga 17 episodes later. It also features the debut of the Tokei Kyutama and the full appearance of Akyanba. Synopsis Tsurugi Ohtori finally became the Kyuranger's ally making the number of Kyurangers 12! However, there is no Spada or Raptor. Under Tsurugi's orders, they were visiting Planet Toki in order to find the Tokei Kyutama. According to Tsurugi, with the Tokei Kyutama's power, one will be able to resist the flow of time and be able to travel back to the past. Why is Don Armage alive when he was killed in the past? The past could hold a hint as to how to defeat him in the present. Lucky agreed with Tsurugi's plan and then set out to Planet Toki in order to support Spada and Raptor there. In order to acquire the Tokei Kyutama, all 12 springs of the planet must be wound within 30 minutes. The 12 Kyurangers' plan is about to begin! However, Vice Shogun Tecchu appears before the Kyurangers once again... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Don Armage, Supreme Commander Big Bear, Houou Soldier: *Tecchu: *Mardakko: *Eriedrone, Akyanba: *Scorpio, Kukuruger: *Quervo, Goneshi: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Hikari (Taiyo), Shishi (Regulus Impact), Shishi (All-Star Crash), Shishi (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Antares Impact), Sasori (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (Kyutamajin) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Lupulus Impact), Ookami (All-Star Impact), Ookami (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (Kyutamajin) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (All-Star Impact), Tenbin (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (All-Star Impact), Hebitsukai (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Hamillion Impact), Chameleon (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Washi (All-Star Impact), Washi (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager), Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Dorado Impact), Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (All-Star Impact), Kajiki (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (All-Star Impact), Ryu (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Ryu (Ryu Voyager), Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Ooguma, Koguma (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kuma Voyager), Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Ultimate All-Star Crash), Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . **Coincidentally, both episodes feature the heroes obtaining a clock-based power (Tokei Kyutama and Cronus). *'Viewership': 2.9% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': N/A **'Right': N/A *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Yuzu **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *This is the first time all 12 Kyurangers transform and do the roll call together. *The order in which the Kyurangers are deployed to each of the hour markers on the surface of Toki is the same order as their roll call, starting with Lucky at 1, Stinger at 2, and so on until Tsurugi at 12. *This episode reveals that Raptor has a crush on Lucky, Spada, Shou, and Tsurugi at the same time. *The illusions for each Kyuranger are as follows: :# Lucky: Eriedone :# Stinger: Scorpio :# Garu: Otome Garu :# Balance: Naga Ray :# Champ: Professor Anton :# Naga Ray: N/A (Naga Ray is the only Kyurnager who didn’t get an illusion) :# Hammie: Goneshi :# Raptor 283: Lucky, Spada, Tsurugi Othori, and Shou Ronpo :# Spada: Maddako :# Shou Ronpo: Supreme Commander Big Bear :# Kotaro Sakuma: Akemi Sakuma :# Tsurugi Othori: Quervo DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!, Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal, Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!? and Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup... Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 俺は戦う盾になる! *Toei TV's official episode guide for 俺は戦う盾になる!